Turnabout Frog
by TheBreakfastGenie
Summary: Maya visits Abby, the real story behind the Frog is discovered. No pairing, may involve slight Jibbs later. Or not. All NCIS characters matter, Maya Pearl, and Nick from PW with visits from some others. Formatted kind of like a PW game when I can.
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**Author's Note:** _Any mistakes are mine. This story is set during season five of NCIS and around the second or third game of the Phoenix Wright series. I haven't played Apollo Justice and don't intend to involve any game beyond Trials&Tribulations in this story. The plot is taken from NCIS canon but a lot of sections are from a PW perspective. I've tried to keep everything accurate and in-character but to make it work some things may be inconsistent. It's a crossover so slight AU should be forgiven. I wanted to do some more in this chapter but it was already close to 2000 words. Sorry it's so long without much really happening. I needed to get the introductory stuff done here. I'll try to have chapter two up soon. I listed it as "any" characters for now because I'm not sure how it will turn out yet. Phoenix, Maya, and Pearl will be the Phoenix Wright characters but others will also appear, and for NCIS Jenny and Gibbs will be important as well as Abby. These are my best estimates. Based on the previous lack of crossovers for these categories I know this is an unusual fandom. I wouldn't mind feedback as I want to know if I'm successful at keeping in-character. And since this AN is long enough, without (much) further ado, my story:_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own either the Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney Series or NCIS. It might be cool if I did but it would end badly. I'm writing this fic based on a conversation with my brother in which we realized this would work really well. No intentions of profit. _

Wright&Co. Law Offices

"Nick! Nick!" Phoenix Wright wondered what was going on.

"Huh?" He responded groggily to the 18-year-old girl who was shouting excitedly in his ear.

"Nick! Wake up!" Maya added, grinning impatiently. "Guess what?"

"What?" Phoenix asked, now unhappily awake.

"'Member I told you I have a penpal now?" Phoenix tried to recall. Maya and Pearl both said so much it was hard to keep track of it all.

"Um.. yeah."

"Yeah, her name's Abby, she lives in Washington, DC, and she invited us to visit! She said it's all worked out and Pearly can come! Great, huh?" Phoenix considered this. He knew the idea was completely crazy, but then a vacation might be nice. And apparently this 'Abby' was paying for it. One thing seemed weird though...

"Maya, it's five-thirty _AM_. Why was Abby talking to you on the phone just _now_?" Maya huffed.

"There is a time difference, you know, Nick!" she answered indignantly. _Yeah, _Phoenix thought. _But I'm not sure that makes it any less of a weird time for a phone call over there..._ "Abby's great, we have lots in common!" Maya added. _Great. Someone just like Maya... _

Washington, DC

NCIS Headquarters

Abby was beyond excited. Today, Maya was leaving. Or maybe she had already left, the time difference was confusing. Pretty soon she'd finally be meeting Maya in person. Not only that, Maya's adorable cousin, Pearl, was coming along. And some friend of hers named Phoenix. Apparently he was a lawyer, but Abby could forgive that for someone who had such a cool name. She just hoped Gibbs could. She was worried about Gibbs, actually. Some file had arrived from the FBI for him and he'd been in a bad mood ever since. Abby took a sip of Caf-POW to clear the negative thoughts from her head. She could work on cheering Gibbs up later.

Tony, McGee, and Ziva stepped out of the elevator into Abby's lab. The look on her face alerted them to the fact that she was in one of her moods. "What do you guys want?" she asked impatiently. Slightly take aback, Tony responded,

"We need to talk to you about Gibbs. He's been in a ba- a worse mood than usual lately." Abby rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I know. But I've already tried looking into it, as far as I can get is that file Fornell sent over." Tony's face turned mischievous.

"I think it has something to do with the Director." This time it was Ziva who rolled her eyes. She voiced her complaint in accented English.

"Tony, we've discussed this before. Anything that may or may not have happened eight years ago is hardly relevant to-" Tony cut her off.

"But don't you think they've been acting...odd...around each other lately? Tense? Like something's up?" Ziva rolled her eyes again.

"They always act _tense_ around each other Tony."

"She does have a point, you know," McGee chimed in.

"Thanks for the support McGeek. And that's not what I mean. They're always tense, yeah, but this is like, different tense, not normal everyday tense." Ziva sighed.

"I think you're reading too much into this Tony." Tony pulled up an expression of mock injury.

"What do _you_ think, Abby?" he asked.

"_I_ think that you need to continue this conversation elsewhere since I need to get going." Tony was incredulous.

"Where are you going?" Abby glared.

"To pick up a friend at the airport. I don't just magically appear here to do your bidding each morning, you know." Abby brushed past the team and out the door.

Washington, DC

Airport

Later That Day

Phoenix still couldn't believe he was doing this. He waited with Maya and Pearl by the baggage claim and wondered how Maya had convinced him this was a good idea. It probably had something to do with Pearl's pleading expression after Maya told her sheltered little cousin they had a chance to visit Washington, DC. "You know, Maya, you never told me what we're doing here with Abby..." Maya grinned.

"Well Abby's a forensic scientist, she works for a federal agency, so we can hang out there and get a tour and maybe after she gets out we can take Pearly around DC!" _Forensics? That reminds me of... Ema. I hope this Abby person is more normal than that... but if she's friends with Maya I doubt it..._

"Um... where does she work?"

"Oh, I forget. It was an acronym... three or four letters..." Pearl suddenly looked up, confused.

"A-crow-nim?" she sounded out helplessly. Phoenix blinked, speechless. Their explanation was cut short by the sudden arrival of a squealing girl in black.

"Hihihihi!" Abby shrieked in excitement. "Maya! I finally get to meet you!" A moment later Maya was encased in a bone-crushing hug. Beaming, Abby released her. She turned to Phoenix. "So, you must be Nick, right? Oh, that's funny, your last name is Wright and I just said right..." Abby continued babbling then suddenly turned serious. "You, Phoenix Wright, are very lucky that I like you, because you are breaking rule number thirteen!" Phoenix just blinked. _Rule thirteen? What the hell is this girl talking about?_

"Um..." Phoenix tried to think of something to say. "I'm not, uh, familiar with your rules..." Abby's eyes squinted.

"They're not _my_ rules, Nick. They are my boss's rules. Number thirteen is never, ever, involve a lawyer." Phoenix thought for a moment. _Why does no one ever like me?_

"Um... OK." He responded, still not sure what was going on. "So, um, where are we going now?" Abby brightened again.

"Oh, back to NCIS. That's where I work did Maya tell you? I do forensics."

"NCIS?" Phoenix asked, visibly confused.

"Yeah, Naval Criminal Investigative Service, and if we don't get back soon my teammates are going to cause the apocalypse or something and I don't want to miss that." Abby motioned for the trio to follow her. When they reached the fourth floor of the parking garage, Abby smiled. "I'm going to drive you back." Phoenix stared at the vehicle in front of him.

"Um... Abby? Isn't this a..."

"It's my hearse, yes."

"_Hearse? HEARSE?_" Phoenix questioned, visibly shocked.

"Yep, that's what I drive. I sleep in a coffin too." Phoenix stifled a groan. _Why the hell had he agreed to this trip? _Maya's reaction was different.

"That is so cool!" she exclaimed. Maya and Abby spent the whole ride talking about the Kurain Channeling technique, with Pearl occasionally interrupting to ask a question about something they passed.

NCIS Headquarters

Concurrently

Anthony DiNozzo glanced at his teammates seated at their desks in the squadroom. Bored, he tried to settle on something to do. His decision was made as his eyes lit upon Ziva concentrating on something displayed on her computer. A paper clip whizzed by Ziva's ear and landed with a clink on her desk. "Impressive, Tony, but you've just given me a weapon," Ziva pointed out. Tony cursed under his breath. It wasn't easy, playing pranks on a Mossad assassin.

"Whaddya think 'sup with Abby?" Tony asked her. Ziva shrugged.

"She seemed excited, and you know Abby, she wears her heart on her collar, you know when she's keeping secrets."

"Sleeve, Ziva. She wears her heart on her _sleeve_. And I agree, our Lady of Darkness actually is picking up a friend. Which moves the question from Abby to this friend of hers. Who do you think it is? Think we'll get to meet 'em?" Ziva sighed.

"Tony, I am curious as well, but perhaps we should wait until Abby comes back to start asking questions. Most likely we'll hear all about it." McGee chose that moment to finally chime in, his concentration having been interrupted by his colleagues' conversation.

"She's right, Tony. You don't need to be so nosy. I mean, Gibbs actually keeps secrets. Abby, on the other hand..." Tony pulled a face.

"Well, Probie, since at least _some_ of us are experienced investigators, it's hard to turn off that part of our brain. We can't all be mere probies, you know."

"Tony," Ziva remarked, "I know exactly what part of your brain is involved here, and it is in no way work-related." Tony found himself in a position where retorts were difficult, so he resorted to changing the subject.

"Speaking of work, ya think we're even going to get a case today?" McGee looked thoughtful.

"I doubt it. Gibbs always gets the calls, and since none of us have even seen him since this morning..." Tony nodded in agreement.

"Think the Director's involved in this?" McGee and Ziva groaned.

"Tony..." Ziva began warily, "We've been over this. There's no reason to assume she's involved." Tony raised his eyebrows.

"Really? So, the fact that we haven't seen either of them isn't suspicious at all?" Ziva recited in her mind, _I will not kill him, I will NOT kill him_.

"The director of NCIS has more to her job than just coming across our road. In fact, now that we're not working that case anymore, we don't see her more than a few times a week."

"Path, Ziva. She comes across our _path_." Ziva looked angry.

"American idioms! Must they be so difficult?" she vented. The boys just shrugged. For once, Ziva's inability to master American figurative language was an advantage. Her expressions of frustration had interrupted their previous conversation at just the right time, as the next minute their boss walked around the corner and sat down at his desk, looking angrier than usual. Tony decided to try his luck.

"Hey Boss, we got a case?" he queried.

"No," Gibbs responded without looking up. Tony let out a sigh. This day was boring, even more so since his colleagues wouldn't try to unravel the mysteries of their workplace with him. His thoughts were interrupted by the *ding* of the elevator. Abby came running out, followed by a spiky-haired guy in a cheap suit, and two girls, a teenager and a little kid, dressed in an outfit even weirder than Abby's.

"Hey guys! Check it out! This is my friend Maya, her cousin, Pearl, and their friend, Phoenix, but you can just call him Nick. I'm gonna give them a tour of my lab but I want them to meet everybody first, and since you all conveniently work in the same room I might as well do it now." Abby squeaked this out while rapidly gesturing to the taller of the two girls first, followed by the shorter one and the man. "Well, anyway, we have a lab to see, you can get formally introduced later, OK?" Abby practically dragged her three friends back to the elevator. Chattering away, they descended toward Abby''s lab.


	2. Chapter 2: The Plot Thickens

_AN: Well... It's been a while... Sorry... not that anyone reads this anyway. For the one person who put me on alert, and the other who put me on favorite, thanks. Sorry I didn't mention you by name but double-checking would delay this even further. I'm very new and still getting the hand of this, if you have any tips please tell me! I absolutely loathe this crappy chapter. It's really long and nothing much happens. I hope my characters are entertaining enough to pull it off. Vengeful Cynthia was fun to write. This took a long time partially because I wanted to write chapter three as well, which didn't turn out great either but quantity over quality! I will be posting that tonight as well. Chapter four has been begun, so it might go up soon. To the two or so people actually reading this, tell anyone you think might get it! I'm desperate to get readers for my pathetic little story. Which is really dumb on my part since I knew this was a narrow overlap of fandom. Mine is the first fic of this crossover on FF! This AN has gone on long enough. _

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. If I did I'd be more skilled. Kudos to the people who DO own these things.

NCIS Headquarters

Autopsy

Jimmy Palmer looked up as the doors to Autopsy slid open. Abby walked in, followed by three others, including two girls in the weirdest outfits Palmer had ever seen. "Where is he, Palmer?" Abby asked. Flustered as always, Palmer responded.

"You mean mean Doctor Mallard?" Abby rolled her eyes.

"No, Palmer, I mean that guy you were doing an autopsy on this morning. Of course I mean Ducky!" Abby, unlike the rest of the team, was one to follow this joke with a sweet smile.

"Oh, um, he'll be back soon, I think. He had to go... talk to a coroner maybe? Something about a case he worked on last week," Palmer shrugged.

"He better hurry up!" Abby complained. "I'm supposed to go and talk to the Director." Abby tried, she honestly did, but she was never good at hiding dislike in either her face or her voice. It wasn't the Director she disliked, it was the prospect of talking to her while she was in a bad mood. Abby assumed it was like the bad moods the rest of the team claimed Gibbs went through, but he never acted badly around Abby. Sure, she knew when he was disturbed, but he didn't take anything out on her. The Director didn't discriminate who she took her anger out on, though she preferred Gibbs is she got a choice. Abby's train of thought was disrupted at the harried arrival of an older Scottish man in a bow-tie. Phoenix correctly assumed that this guy wouldn't be any less insane than Abby.

"Hello, dear fellow. You are Maya, I believe?" he asked, turning to the eighteen-year-old. "Abby told me you were coming. My apologies for being late, Metro PD wanted to consult with me on something, and it took somewhat longer than expected. I'm Doctor Mallard, but you can call me Ducky," he extended his hand toward Maya. She shook it, grinning brightly.

"I'm Maya Fey, this is my cousin, Pearl," she replied, gesturing toward the eight-year-old. Maya lowered her voice. "Please don't be surprised if you have to explain a lot of things to Pearly. She was... kind of sheltered for her entire life. I've tried to expose her a bit in the last couple months, but you know how it is..." Ducky nodded and turned to Phoenix.

"I don't believe Abigail told me your name, my fellow."

"Phoenix Wright. I'm a defense attorney," Phoenix winced at the look of amusement on the older man's face. Ducky's smile, however, was friendly.

"Ah yes, quite famous, I believe. I think I've heard the name. We don't do much ah... dealing with lawyers here. Some branches of the agency do of course, but there is the matter of Agent Gibbs, who has..."

"...Several rules about lawyers. I know," Phoenix finished for him. "Abby told me when she picked us up." Phoenix paused. "So... you said you were a doctor... what exactly is your specialty?" he queried politely; images of the deranged alleged Doctor Hotti filling his mind. Ducky responded in kind.

"I'm a medical examiner. I'm in charge of most of the autopsies we do here, I also do psychological analysis at times," Phoenix blinked. _A medical examiner? Autopsies? Not a great-sounding job if you ask me...Psychological analysis though... wonder if that's anything like breaking Psyche-Locks? _

"Anyway, Ducky," Abby cut in, "I was hoping you could entertain these guys, show them Autopsy or something, while I talk to the Director. I don't want to just leave them alone before they know their way around, but she's not in a great mood and I don't think dragging my three visitors along would exactly make things any better..." Ducky beamed.

"Certainly, Abigail. I love having guests. Now then," he added to the trio of visitors, "over here is where..."

NCIS Headquarters

Director's Office

Cynthia nodded at Abby when she appeared in front of her desk. "Go ahead, Ms. Scuito, the Director is expecting you." Abby smiled at Cynthia who smiled back. The forensic specialist didn't come this way often but Cynthia was glad when she did. Abby was nice to everyone and treated Cynthia was a person, not an obstacle on their path to the Director's office. The worst offender, of course, was Agent Gibbs, who stubbornly refused to even acknowledge Cynthia's existence unless he needed to pry information out of her. And even more frustrating was the fact that the Director never seemed to do anything about it. Sure, she'd tell him off when he charged through her door without knocking, but that never did any good whatsoever and the Director knew that. Cynthia knew her attempts were probably half-hearted because she secretly didn't mind so much, she always seemed to suppress delight when he appeared. Still, respect for both their jobs would have been appreciated.

Jenny Shepard glanced up from her desk where a case file was lying, open. "Ah, Abby. Sit down," Jenny smiled warmly at the young goth. She wanted to be friendly to the young scientist, she was not only brilliant she had never been anything but kind to Jenny. The mood she'd been in all day didn't exactly make friendly human interaction easy, but if Jenny had learned one thing while hunting the Frog, and she'd learned many, it was that as the head of a federal agency you don't take out your personal anger on your subordinates. Unless of course that happen to be named Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Abby took her seat.

"So, I told last week about my friends coming to visit?" Jenny nodded. "So, I know since I'm in charge of the area keeping them in my lab isn't a problem, I just need to get clearance to give them a full tour," Abby held her breath. She knew Jenny never had a problem with visitors who weren't from the CIA or FBI, but she didn't exactly think it was professional to take an eight-year-old through a federal building without official permission.

"Of course Abby. Thank you for checking with me first. Will that be all?" Abby started to nod, then stopped herself.

"One more thing... Maya and Pearl, there are, ah, spirit mediums. Which means they can, erm, conjure the spirits of the deceased so the living can talk to them... it's kind of confusing, but hopefully you won't have to worry about it. Just... if one of them looks a bit older than she should, that means she's channeling, just call her Mia, Mia is Maya's dead sister..." Jenny decided it wasn't worth trying to understand what the hell Abby was talking about so she just let it go.

"That will be all then?" Abby nodded this time.

"Thanks, Director."

"It's not a problem, Abby." Abby stood up and turned to leave. "Oh, and Abby? If I get a chance one of these days, I'd love to meet them," Abby beamed.

"Can do, Director." as soon as Abby left her office Jenny's scowl returned. She had managed to put on a show so as not to hurt Abby's feelings, but her day already sucked. Jethro had been trying to ask her questions about that damn case, the one she'd sworn to herself she wouldn't think about anymore. But he had gotten his hands on evidence, evidence that was missing the key point. Damn the FBI! She had been avoiding Jethro since she saw Fornell give him the file, but she knew he'd find her _eventually_, especially if his team didn't get a case to work on.

NCIS Headquarters

Autopsy

Abby smiled as she returned to autopsy, the sound of Ducky finishing one of his infamous stories drifting out the automatic doors. _"...Yes, that was the last time Mother rode a bus in London for quite some time... it was four years before I could even convince her to get on again."_ _Ducky laughed._

"Hey guys!" Abby exclaimed as she entered. "You planning on giving them back, Ducky?"

"Of course, my Dear Abigail. I was merely telling your lovely guests of the time Mother got into a fight with a ticket collector... but I suppose you'll want to continue with your tour now that you're finished with our lovely Director," Ducky smiled jovially and turned back to his work. Abby led the trio towards the elevator once again.

NCIS Headquarters

Director's Office

Jenny pressed the button to turn on the speaker. "Cythina?" The ever-patient secretary responded cheerfully.

"Yes Director?"

"If Agent Gibbs tries to come up here, tell him I'm in a meeting. I'm rather busy and if he thinks I'm here you know he'll come in anyway," Cynthia smirked. Oh how she had been waiting for a request like this. Lying to Gibbs may have been dangerous, but she had the Director's protection and it would be fun.

"Of course, Director. I hope you get everything done today so you can get home," Jenny smiled at Cynthia's kindness. Not many people had the guts to lie to the face of NCIS' most terrifying agent. Of course, Cynthia was probably out for revenge. Jenny let out a sigh as the speaker clicked off. She wasn't sure how successful she'd be at avoiding Jethro, even with such measures in place, but hoped she'd manage. The last thing she felt like doing was discussing the one case she'd sworn never to think about again with the man she'd be better off forgetting.

NCIS Headquarters

Forensics Lab

Abby joyfully showed her guests her Mas-spectrometer, her AFIS database, and all her other equipment. Bert she was saving for later.

"Wow..." Phoenix commented. "All of this to yourself?"

"YES!" Abby replied emphatically. "And it better stay that way too! I do my best work alone! Besides, I have terrible luck with assistants. Like some kind of curse or something. Or maybe a sign that it wasn't meant to be. We've all heard of people who don't handle new underlings well, but most of them don't try to kill you!" Phoenix silently wondered what caused so many weird things to happen at this agency. Still muttering about the many sins of lab assistants, Abby walked over to her evidence fridge and pulled out three Caf-POWs and a mini-POW. "It's kind of like fruit punch, but with caffeine in it," she explained. Maya eagerly grabbed her cup and took a huge sip. Pearl nervously did the same. Phoenix politely shook his head.

"Uh.. no thanks. I'm not really thirsty and, um, I don't like to drink caffeinated beverages at this time of day, it makes me, uh, jittery," he excused lamely. _Oh God... Maya and Pearl on caffeine..._ Abby was so busy chattering away with Maya she not only failed to notice Phoenix's anxiety, she also forgot to be relieved that Jenny hadn't been irritable. "I'm feeling kind of hungry... is there a cafeteria or something in this building?" Phoenix asked.

"Oh, no, we don't have nearly a big enough budget, but there are some vending machines upstairs. Want me to take you?"

"Um, no, that's OK, I think I can find them," Phoenix answered. While the girls talked about the occult Phoenix slipped away into the elevator.

NCIS Headquarters

Main Floor

NCIS Headquarters

Autopsy

Jimmy Palmer looked up as the doors to Autopsy slid open. Abby walked in, followed by three others, including two girls in the weirdest outfits Palmer had ever seen. "Where is he, Palmer?" Abby asked. Flustered as always, Palmer responded.

"You mean mean Doctor Mallard?" Abby rolled her eyes.

"No, Palmer, I mean that guy you were doing an autopsy on this morning. Of course I mean Ducky!" Abby, unlike the rest of the team, was one to follow this joke with a sweet smile.

"Oh, um, he'll be back soon, I think. He had to go... talk to a coroner maybe? Something about a case he worked on last week," Palmer shrugged.

"He better hurry up!" Abby complained. "I'm supposed to go and talk to the Director." Abby tried, she honestly did, but she was never good at hiding dislike in either her face or her voice. It wasn't the Director she disliked, it was the prospect of talking to her while she was in a bad mood. Abby assumed it was like the bad moods the rest of the team claimed Gibbs went through, but he never acted badly around Abby. Sure, she knew when he was disturbed, but he didn't take anything out on her. The Director didn't discriminate who she took her anger out on, though she preferred Gibbs is she got a choice. Abby's train of thought was disrupted at the harried arrival of an older Scottish man in a bow-tie. Phoenix correctly assumed that this guy wouldn't be any less insane than Abby.

"Hello, dear fellow. You are Maya, I believe?" he asked, turning to the eighteen-year-old. "Abby told me you were coming. My apologies for being late, Metro PD wanted to consult with me on something, and it took somewhat longer than expected. I'm Doctor Mallard, but you can call me Ducky," he extended his hand toward Maya. She shook it, grinning brightly.

"I'm Maya Fey, this is my cousin, Pearl," she replied, gesturing toward the eight-year-old. Maya lowered her voice. "Please don't be surprised if you have to explain a lot of things to Pearly. She was... kind of sheltered for her entire life. I've tried to expose her a bit in the last couple months, but you know how it is..." Ducky nodded and turned to Phoenix.

"I don't believe Abigail told me your name, my fellow."

"Phoenix Wright. I'm a defense attorney," Phoenix winced at the look of amusement on the older man's face. Ducky's smile, however, was friendly.

"Ah yes, quite famous, I believe. I think I've heard the name. We don't do much ah... dealing with lawyers here. Some branches of the agency do of course, but there is the matter of Agent Gibbs, who has..."

"...Several rules about lawyers. I know," Phoenix finished for him. "Abby told me when she picked us up." Phoenix paused. "So... you said you were a doctor... what exactly is your specialty?" he queried politely; images of the deranged alleged Doctor Hotti filling his mind. Ducky responded in kind.

"I'm a medical examiner. I'm in charge of most of the autopsies we do here, I also do psychological analysis at times," Phoenix blinked. _A medical examiner? Autopsies? Not a great-sounding job if you ask me...Psychological analysis though... wonder if that's anything like breaking Psyche-Locks? _

"Anyway, Ducky," Abby cut in, "I was hoping you could entertain these guys, show them Autopsy or something, while I talk to the Director. I don't want to just leave them alone before they know their way around, but she's not in a great mood and I don't think dragging my three visitors along would exactly make things any better..." Ducky beamed.

"Certainly, Abigail. I love having guests. Now then," he added to the trio of visitors, "over here is where..."

NCIS Headquarters

Director's Office

Cynthia nodded at Abby when she appeared in front of her desk. "Go ahead, Ms. Scuito, the Director is expecting you." Abby smiled at Cynthia who smiled back. The forensic specialist didn't come this way often but Cynthia was glad when she did. Abby was nice to everyone and treated Cynthia was a person, not an obstacle on their path to the Director's office. The worst offender, of course, was Agent Gibbs, who stubbornly refused to even acknowledge Cynthia's existence unless he needed to pry information out of her. And even more frustrating was the fact that the Director never seemed to do anything about it. Sure, she'd tell him off when he charged through her door without knocking, but that never did any good whatsoever and the Director knew that. Cynthia knew her attempts were probably half-hearted because she secretly didn't mind so much, she always seemed to suppress delight when he appeared. Still, respect for both their jobs would have been appreciated.

Jenny Shepard glanced up from her desk where a case file was lying, open. "Ah, Abby. Sit down," Jenny smiled warmly at the young goth. She wanted to be friendly to the young scientist, she was not only brilliant she had never been anything but kind to Jenny. The mood she'd been in all day didn't exactly make friendly human interaction easy, but if Jenny had learned one thing while hunting the Frog, and she'd learned many, it was that as the head of a federal agency you don't take out your personal anger on your subordinates. Unless of course that happen to be named Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Abby took her seat.

"So, I told last week about my friends coming to visit?" Jenny nodded. "So, I know since I'm in charge of the area keeping them in my lab isn't a problem, I just need to get clearance to give them a full tour," Abby held her breath. She knew Jenny never had a problem with visitors who weren't from the CIA or FBI, but she didn't exactly think it was professional to take an eight-year-old through a federal building without official permission.

"Of course Abby. Thank you for checking with me first. Will that be all?" Abby started to nod, then stopped herself.

"One more thing... Maya and Pearl, there are, ah, spirit mediums. Which means they can, erm, conjure the spirits of the deceased so the living can talk to them... it's kind of confusing, but hopefully you won't have to worry about it. Just... if one of them looks a bit older than she should, that means she's channeling, just call her Mia, Mia is Maya's dead sister..." Jenny decided it wasn't worth trying to understand what the hell Abby was talking about so she just let it go.

"That will be all then?" Abby nodded this time.

"Thanks, Director."

"It's not a problem, Abby." Abby stood up and turned to leave. "Oh, and Abby? If I get a chance one of these days, I'd love to meet them," Abby beamed.

"Can do, Director." as soon as Abby left her office Jenny's scowl returned. She had managed to put on a show so as not to hurt Abby's feelings, but her day already sucked. Jethro had been trying to ask her questions about that damn case, the one she'd sworn to herself she wouldn't think about anymore. But he had gotten his hands on evidence, evidence that was missing the key point. Damn the FBI! She had been avoiding Jethro since she saw Fornell give him the file, but she knew he'd find her _eventually_, especially if his team didn't get a case to work on.

NCIS Headquarters

Autopsy

Abby smiled as she returned to autopsy, the sound of Ducky finishing one of his infamous stories drifting out the automatic doors. _"...Yes, that was the last time Mother rode a bus in London for quite some time... it was four years before I could even convince her to get on again."_ _Ducky laughed._

"Hey guys!" Abby exclaimed as she entered. "You planning on giving them back, Ducky?"

"Of course, my Dear Abigail. I was merely telling your lovely guests of the time Mother got into a fight with a ticket collector... but I suppose you'll want to continue with your tour now that you're finished with our lovely Director," Ducky smiled jovially and turned back to his work. Abby led the trio towards the elevator once again.

NCIS Headquarters

Director's Office

Jenny pressed the button to turn on the speaker. "Cythina?" The ever-patient secretary responded cheerfully.

"Yes Director?"

"If Agent Gibbs tries to come up here, tell him I'm in a meeting. I'm rather busy and if he thinks I'm here you know he'll come in anyway," Cynthia smirked. Oh how she had been waiting for a request like this. Lying to Gibbs may have been dangerous, but she had the Director's protection and it would be fun.

"Of course, Director. I hope you get everything done today so you can get home," Jenny smiled at Cynthia's kindness. Not many people had the guts to lie to the face of NCIS' most terrifying agent. Of course, Cynthia was probably out for revenge. Jenny let out a sigh as the speaker clicked off. She wasn't sure how successful she'd be at avoiding Jethro, even with such measures in place, but hoped she'd manage. The last thing she felt like doing was discussing the one case she'd sworn never to think about again with the man she'd be better off forgetting.

NCIS Headquarters

Forensics Lab

Abby joyfully showed her guests her Mas-spectrometer, her AFIS database, and all her other equipment. Bert she was saving for later.

"Wow..." Phoenix commented. "All of this to yourself?"

"YES!" Abby replied emphatically. "And it better stay that way too! I do my best work alone! Besides, I have terrible luck with assistants. Like some kind of curse or something. Or maybe a sign that it wasn't meant to be. We've all heard of people who don't handle new underlings well, but most of them don't try to kill you!" Phoenix silently wondered what caused so many weird things to happen at this agency. Still muttering about the many sins of lab assistants, Abby walked over to her evidence fridge and pulled out three Caf-POWs and a mini-POW. "It's kind of like fruit punch, but with caffeine in it," she explained. Maya eagerly grabbed her cup and took a huge sip. Pearl nervously did the same. Phoenix politely shook his head.

"Uh.. no thanks. I'm not really thirsty and, um, I don't like to drink caffeinated beverages at this time of day, it makes me, uh, jittery," he excused lamely. _Oh God... Maya and Pearl on caffeine..._ Abby was so busy chattering away with Maya she not only failed to notice Phoenix's anxiety, she also forgot to be relieved that Jenny hadn't been irritable. "I'm feeling kind of hungry... is there a cafeteria or something in this building?" Phoenix asked.

"Oh, no, we don't have nearly a big enough budget, but there are some vending machines upstairs. Want me to take you?"

"Um, no, that's OK, I think I can find them," Phoenix answered. While the girls talked about the occult Phoenix slipped away into the elevator.

NCIS Headquarters

Main Floor

Phoenix studied the selection of candy bars and decided it wasn't worth it. He wandered back into the squadroom only to find the four familiar desks empty. _They must have gotten a case... some poor person was murdered... At least this agency seems pretty good at getting the right guy. _Phoenix wandered over to the desk he'd been told belonged to Special Agent Gibbs. Though he had met the team only briefly, Phoenix had assumed Gibbs was in charge. _Hmm... something seems different about this desk... like something was there before that isn't now... a stapler? No... a file! Maybe it was a case report? I wonder if he just put it away..._ Fully aware that what he was doing could be considered nosy, Phoenix opened a drawer. Not much was inside. _Wait... in the back... that looks like the file..._ It looked as if it had been hastily hidden. Ever-curious, Phoenix pulled it out and opened it. Inside were several pictures of what appeared to be bullets and a gun, maybe it was a ballistics report. There was also something Phoenix figured was an autopsy report judging by the photographs of a waterlogged corpse. _Yowch... judging by the bullet hole in this guy's head he didn't live long enough to die by drowning..._ Worried that he was attracting attention from the people in other areas of the squadroom Phoenix returned the file to the position he found it in and hurried back toward the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3: She's Not Older, She's Dead

_**AN:** Yeah, so the witnesses in Phoenix Wright don't seem to have any protection, so it's not too weird for something like what transpires below to happen, right? I just really wanted to give a popular PW character a cameo. (Not sayin' who.) And I refuse to say where Phoenix&Co. are from due to the fact that the original game is set in Japan and moved to California for the American version but still seems like Japan, and my brother (one of the reasons I'm writing this) and I consider it to be Japan most of the time so I don't really want to specify. Not thrilled with this chapter but at least I cut back on the wordiness! The scene with Mia and Tony was a lot of fun but didn't turn out quite like I wanted. The chapter title comes from a line in an NCIS episode in which Kate sees Ducky with a younger female doctor. When she comments on it Gibbs replies "He's older Kate, not dead." I really wanted to apply that line to Mia, who is actually dead, because I find it uproariously funny for some reason. Also, Mia does tend to make dead people jokes. And really, wouldn't that be the best excuse ever when someone asked you out? "Sorry, I'm dead." I didn't find it necessary to go into graphic and awkward detail about Mia's physical characteristics. If you've ever played a Phoenix Wright game you already know, Google it if you don't.  
_

_**Disclaimer:** Really? Every freaking time? It's FANFICTION. I write to have fun and hopefully entertain my barely-existent readers. And, while on that point, I have like two people paying attention to my fic, would it really be that way if I owned a popular TV series AND a popular game series? Think about that. _

Washington, DC

Smithsonian Museum

Special Agent Timothy McGee looked up from the corpse on the lawn of one of the most famous museums in America. "Remind me again _how_ exactly a dead Petty Officer wound up in front of the Smithsonian?"

"Well, I don't know, Probie, isn't it our job to figure that out?" Anthony DiNozzo deadpanned back at him. The security guard pulled a face.

"You'd better do your job quick then. We've had to shut the whole museum down all day, but it's not exactly in an isolated location so we still get horrified tourists. Body was found early this morning by one of the cleaning staff. He doesn't even work here, he's employed by one of the monuments, I think, he was just passing through. He's been in the country about two months, just got his work permit last week, you know paperwork. Speaks about six words of English, first thing he thought to do was call the police. Metro naturally took their own sweet time getting here, then tried to claim the case. I told 'em dead sailor is NCIS jurisdiction, took about half an hour of fighting then we had to get through to you guys," the man sighed.

"Soon as we get this case solved we'll be out of your way to get your museum running again," Gibbs added, walking up to the group. "DiNozzo, McGee, get back to work, unless you expect David to do everything." Just then a tall detective in a ratty-looking coat walked up.

"'Scuse me pal but you're NCIS right? My instructions are to get your permission first and then take a look at the body. I'm s'posed to confirm the ID to take back to my department. I'm Dick Gumshoe, by the way," Ziva turned to look at Detective Gumshoe.

"You are not from here, yes?" The detective shook his head.

"Nope it was a pretty long flight. But this here sailor was a witness in one'a our cases and I'm supposed ta make sure the reports of his death are correct. That's it, pal, then I'm outta your way," Gumshoe beamed.

"We'll need you to fill us in on the case the victim was supposed to testify in. There's a chance it's connected to his murder," Gibbs told Gumshoe.

"Don't you guys give your witnesses any kind of protection program?" Tony asked incredulously. Gumshoe considered this.

"I dunno about that, pal. It's not really my department. I'll call 'em and ask about that case, too, so you can read the file. It was a homicide, pretty complicated. That's all I remember," Tony turned to his teammate.

"McGee! You get an ID yet?"

"Yes, I did, and you're not going to believe this. Petty Officer Andrew Evans was working on a project out of the Pentagon," Tony groaned dramatically.

"Always on Fridays!"

"Really, Tony, you can't always expect it to be easy just because it's the last day of the week?"

"Maybe in your cold, hard Mossad world it's like that, Ziva, but here in the good old US of A we like our Fridays fast and simple," McGee was nodding.

"I kind of have to agree with Tony and this one. We keep getting more and more victims involved in some kind of secret project. Then whatever committee they were working on it with tries to block us out and keep us from doing our jobs," Tony nodded.

"Ah the life of a federal investigator!" he sighed. Just then the Medical Examiner's van arrived.

"My apologies for arriving so late!" Ducky exclaimed as he approached the body. "Mr. Palmer, get the body bag!"

NCIS Headquarters

Director's Office

One Hour Later

"Hello, Director. Good to see you're finally in," Jenny groaned inwardly. She'd given Cynthia orders to keep Agent Gibbs out of her office, but her assistant hadn't been able to do anything when his team snagged a high-profile case. Why did these Pentagon sailors keep dropping like flies when it was least convenient?

"Hello Agent Gibbs. I believe you wanted to brief me about your case?"

"Petty Officer Andrew Evans, working on some sort of armored transportation project at the Pentagon. Officially. We suspect that's a cover for something a bit more complicated. He was attending a conference five months ago that was cut short when another guest was murdered. Evans witnessed a man fleeing but didn't see the murder itself. Suspect is now awaiting trial," Jenny nodded.

"Is that all?"

"Yes. Jen..."

"Special Agent Gibbs I am incredibly busy, and I'm sure you need to work on your case. If you have no further information on this case I suggest you say anything unrelated at another time," Gibbs answered with a piercing stare before turning and going out the door. Jenny sighed. She knew he was looking for answers, but she didn't want to talk about it. She'd realized what that case had done to her after it was over, and sworn never to let that happen again. The easiest thing to do had been to start by cutting herself off from that case entirely. If only Gibbs would leave well enough alone.

NCIS Headquarters

Forensics Lab

Abby put the test-tubes of tissue samples into her machine and turned around to talk to her friend. "Hey, May-" Abby paused. "Mia! When did Maya channel you?" Abby was surprised but not bewildered by the sudden appearance of her friend's deceased older sister, and consequential disappearance of Maya. Mia smiled.

"I thought it would be a good time to show up. It certainly seems like something is going to happen," she replied cryptically. Abby could see Phoenix rolling his eyes. By now he was used to Mia being a little bit strange, apparently it came with being from a family of spirit mediums. Being dead didn't hurt either.

"Um, what are you talking about?" Abby asked, "I mean, we've already been interrogated by the FBI, that was weeks ago,"

"I don't think it's over yet, Abby. There's more to this than had been revealed," Mia explained gently. Abby frowned. She hoped that didn't mean Director Shepard was a murderer after all. Clearing the negative thoughts from her mind, Abby changed the subject.

"Hey, Mia, you won't know the building yet! Why doesn't Phoenix show you? He's already seen it. I'd give you the tour myself but I have a lot of work to do. Pearl can stay here," Mia looked at Phoenix, who's face was radiating "I found something! This is our chance to check it out!" Mia slowly nodded.

"Okay, Abby, Phoenix can show me the lay of the land. And Pearly can come, if she wants to." Pearl looked up, startled. She didn't remember Mia, but she had heard about her, and had even channeled her a few times. Pearl nodded nervously and joined her cousin and Phoenix. Abby waved as the trio stepped into the elevator.

NCIS Headquarters

Squadroom

The team were sitting at their desks at a loss for what to do. Their leads had been dead ends, none of the victims friends or family appeared to be available, and Gumshoe's department hadn't sent the case file yet. Tony put his feet up on the desk and decided to start a conversation. "Hey guys, what did ya think of that Gumshoe kid?" Ziva looked up, thoughtful.

"He seemed nice enough, but rather.. dark."

"Dim, Ziva, dim. Dark would be like creepy or disturbing, which Gumshoe definitely isn't. In fact, he's better than most of the metro detectives we've worked with," Tony replied.

"Beats the FBI," McGee added.

"Yeah he kinda reminds me of that girl Abby knows. Ya know the psychic and her kid sister who's also psychic? Kinda sounds like-"

"Tony I do _not_ care to know what movie you think this situation resembles. Unless you'd like those to be your last words?" Tony made a face.

"Speaking of psychic-girl..." McGee pointed to the pair of spirit mediums and their spiky-haired companion exiting the elevator.

"Whoa, not the same girl!" Tony noted as Mia moved closer. "I thought there were just the two psychics here but hey, you never know with these people. She could have another cousin or a sister or something. Who just happens to be much hotter," As the trio approached Tony stood up and extended his hand. "I am Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, you can call me Tony," he introduced, shaking Mia's hand. Mia kindly returned his smile.

"Mia Fey. I'm just getting acquainted with the building," she explained. Ziva and McGee noticed Tony's smile widen slightly.

"Well, Mia, if you need a tour, or anything, really, I'm always available," Tony offered. Mia recognized the flirtation, having dealt with it quite frequently during her lifetime. "That's quite kind of you, Tony, and I'd even consider taking you up on it, but I don't want to lead you on. It'd be awkward and pretty much impossible, since I'm dead," a look of understanding passed across Ziva's face, but Tony missed it.

"I can assure you appear quite young, and even middle-aged women deserve some fun," he attempted charm. Mia, however, simply shook her head.

"I'm afraid you misunderstood me. I didn't say I was older. I said I was dead. I'm only here because my sister, Maya, was able to channel me," she explained. Tony looked confused.

"Isn't she a psychic or something?"

"Spirit medium. So is Pearly here," Mia indicated the younger girl. "They have the ability to conjure spirits of the deceased, who can use the medium's body for a while. The medium remembers nothing from while they were channeling. That's the Kurain Channeling Technique. My mother was a medium, I have strong power too but I never trained. Now I won't get to," Noting the blank looks from all but Ziva, who looked slightly less bewildered, Mia paused. "It might help to demonstrate, Pearl could channel the spirit off someone you know." Mia nodded toward Pearl who stepped away a bit. Gibbs appeared a moment later and prepared to yell at his team before noticing Mia. The team attempted to fill him in on the Kurain Channeling Technique but he seemed more confused than they were. Then a woman stepped back into the center of the room from where moments before Pearl had been standing. Her hair was a cross between Pearl's pretzel-shaped braid and a familiar shoulder-length style. She still wore a now too small medium's robe, but her face was unmistakable.

"Kate..." Tony whispered.

_**Ending Note:** Dun-DUN! My first cliffhanger! Which would be the reason this is the shortest-ever chapter, I decided to break it here on purpose. Can't ya just see the black/white NCIS effect here? Tee hee I apply that to everything. Including life. _


End file.
